1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to management of telecommunications calls and more specifically to a method and apparatus for routing and managing telecommunications calls and for developing rules for accomplishing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various telecommunications systems are used to manage incoming and outgoing communications in every imaginable type of business, government entity, institution, and even private residences in some cases. In recent years, these entities have experienced massive increases in the volume of such communications. Further, the market pressures for efficiency have increased the importance of handling telecommunications calls efficiently with minimized labor costs. Computer telephone integration (CTI) systems have been developed to automate and manage the process of handling calls. CTI systems can be passive or active.
When a caller calls a typical passive CTI system, the system accesses caller information contained in an automatic number identification (ANI), Caller ID system or dialed number information service (DNIS), and directs the call based on the caller identification information. If the caller is new to the CTI system, the information contained in ANI, Caller ID, or DNIS might not be sufficient to direct the call. Also, some callers direct the phone company to block transfer of ANI, Caller ID, or DNIS information and thus typical CTI systems are not helpful in such a situation.
Even when a CTI system can access the appropriate caller identification information, the CTI databases can only function after a caller calls several times using the same number or the caller is otherwise entered into the database. This may help the system direct the call in the future; however, it is often the case that a caller will desire different services, information, or relationships from a particular entity on different calls. For example, the caller may call about purchasing products one day, servicing products at a later time, and returning products at even a later time. In this case, directing the calls based on caller information and corresponding rules relating to prior use will only frustrate the caller.
Typical active CTI systems use automated menus to interact with the caller in order to determine the proper destination for the call. These menus operate by prompting the user to answer questions with responses that correspond with keys on the telephone, i.e. dual tone multi-frequency (DTMF) signals, to navigate a tree structure. This often requires the user to enter a personal identification number (PIN). Also, some systems use interactive voice response (IVR), or a voice response unit (VRU) to collect information from the caller. IVR and VRU typically collect short statements by the caller, i.e. the CTI system will prompt the user by asking the caller to “press or say five” to reach a particular department. IVR and VRU systems generally are incapable of handling anything more than a single number, a series of numbers, or a short phrase that corresponds with an expected caller response. If a caller needs particular assistance that does not correspond with the pre-programmed system, the caller is forced to wade through the automated system until they are able to reach a human operator to assist them. This also often results in frustration on the part of the caller.
Compared to the speed and flexibility of the human mind, these types of response systems are tedious and inaccurate, and thus often frustrating for the user. For a new caller, it may take several minutes before the caller is connected to a recipient and this recipient may not be the appropriate person for helping the caller. If a caller is unfamiliar with the system or particular entity they are calling, the caller may not know which department or area is best suited to receive their call. Also, the caller is not likely to make the correct decision when navigating through the DTMF/IVR/VRU system because either the caller cannot determine a match between the menu choices and their current issue or the caller will intentionally misclassify their call to try to obtain a faster response. Users are known to repetitively press a button, such as zero (0), because they know this will likely direct the system to transfer the call to a human operator with which many users feel comfortable.
Because of the limitations of existing systems, most businesses have a reception function that operates autonomously. The reception function provides little organizational knowledge of the identity of callers and how calls are directed, other than the knowledge base retainer in the mind of the receptionist. Of course, even this information is lost if the receptionist leaves the job or takes a vacation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method and system of telecommunications management that will quickly and accurately direct a call to a call recipient particularly equipped to handle a call based on the subject matter, i.e. content, of the call. In particular, there is a need for a method and system that integrates the problem-solving capabilities of the human mind and the desirability for human social interaction with the reduced labor costs, computational capabilities, and processing capabilities associated with typical CTI systems. Further, it would be desirable to permit callers to use their own words to facilitate classification of a call by another human as opposed to imposing a predefined set of menus on the caller.